Inhale
by Maki Nirnaeth
Summary: Inhala... Roy x Ed


**Inhale**

_**Notas de la Autora:** hola! Pues acabo de leer por milésima vez el fic que Ede esta publicando "**Reseteando Memorias" **y pues… quise escribir algo para ella_

_Aquí va, para ti Manis que te ultra quiero…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inhale

By Maki

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El viento jugueteaba con su cabello, acariciaba su rostro delineando sus ojos cerrados, el cielo azul lo sumía en un estado de absoluta calma y el sol procuraba acompañarlo en este momento…

Inspiro profundamente y exhalo con lentitud, nada como aquello, sentado en un verde pasto que le ofrecía asiento generosamente, árboles a sus alrededor muy frondosos… el mar frente a él… ¿Quién lo diría? El coronel Elric meditando, carpe diem…

El saco de su uniforme yacía junto a él, dejando ver así un beatle negro que se acomodaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, las ligas de su pantalón reposaban silenciosamente en aquel césped

_Inhale_

Por primera vez la vida le era cien por ciento agradable y como no si Alphonse había recuperado su cuerpo, Winry estaba con él y su arriesgada búsqueda había finalizado… por fin paz…

O ¿vacío?

Él había alcanzado su objetivo, todo debería estar bien… sí muy bien para él…. Bien…

_Inhale_

Pero no todo estaba bien como creía… no todo, aun faltaba algo… algo que ni mil piedras filosófales le darían gratuitamente

_Roy…_

¿Cómo conseguir que Roy le vea como él lo hace?

……..

Ahí esta. Últimamente solo va allí cuando sus deberes terminan, lo sé porque lo he estado observando… desde que era un niño…

Me cuesta pensar que ya tiene 20 años… que es todo un hombre… me cuesta, siento que ayer lo encare por lo que sucedió con Nina Tucker…

Pero no… no fue ayer… y lo que veo ahora es mi realidad…

Edward Elric es… es para mi…

- ¿Taisa?

- ¡Edward! Ya te dije que no me dijeras así, ya no soy coronel…

- Lo siento, la costumbre… -riendo un poco- por cierto… ¿qué hace por aquí? ¿La coronel Hawkeye ya le dio permiso de holgazanear?

- ¡oye! ¡Respeto, soy tu superior!

- si…si –aguantándose la burla-

- Edward…

- ¿Gral.?

- ¿por qué siempre vienes aquí?

-¿Có-como sabe que vengo aquí?-algo nervioso-.

- digamos… que el viento me lo dijo – sentándose a su lado- ¿alguna razón en especial?

- pues…-poniéndose serio- este lugar… se parece al sitio donde Al y yo solíamos jugar en Rizembul…

- ya veo… has de extrañar mucho a tu hermano… -mirándolo con ternura-.

- lo que sucede… es que extraño mi infancia… antes que hiciera la transmutación con Al… extraño a... mama…-haciendo una pequeña pausa- mama… ella solía meterse con nosotros al agua…

- ya veo…pero –levantadote- aun puedes crear recuerdos felices

- Roy…

Acto seguido lo levanto de un suave jalón y de la mano lo condujo a la orilla del mar. Se quito rápidamente las botas y arremango sus pantalones

- ¿Qué esperas Ed?

Edward solo sonrió e imito lo que antes el Gral. Había hecho, luego sin percatarse fue empujado por Roy cayendo así de improviso al agua.

- ROY! NO ES JUSTO, ESTABA DESPREVENIDO

Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue una sonora carcajada del mayor, mas se levanto ágilmente, acto seguido se dispuso a perseguirlo hasta que lo tomo de una pierna haciéndolo caer de inmediato con él mismo sobre el mayor.

El tiempo se detuvo. El olor a mar inundo todos sus sentidos… el viento soplando gentilmente… el sonido de las olas...

Se miraban fijamente, sin perder ni es más mínimo detalle del otro…

Una mano de Roy se acerco a la mejilla de Ed para acariciarla, éste se sonrojo en el ato desviando la mirada

- Ed… mírame…

Edward obedeció enseguida. La varonil mano se movía con lentitud por su jovial rostro, era una caricia tan agradable cual viento que le acariciaba también… cerro los ojos entregándose a sus sentidos…

Ladeo un poco la cabeza para percibir mejor el tacto pero solo sintió cierta calidez en su frente… y es que los labios de Roy lo estaba besando allí…

- Ed…

Esa voz… susurrando en su oído… que agradable se sentía…

- Te amo…

Ed abrió sorprendido los ojos, pero cuando se disponía a preguntar algo, los labios de Roy lo callaron con dulzura

_Te amo Roy…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Notas de la Autora: **Bien… eso sería todo… si es que quieren continuación…_

_Quiero decir que el nombre del fic es el nombre de una canción de Killswitch Engage… que es solo instrumental pero que llena muucho…_

_Saludos!_


End file.
